This invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, to a combination toy top, projectile game, and bath toy. The prior art contains various types of projectile games wherein projectiles are tossed toward either a stationary or moving target or receptacle with the objective of having the projectile land in a particular geometrical region. Examples are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 939,580, 970,901, 1,032,336, 1,115,938, 1,705,501, 2,429,344, 3,103,362 and 3,208,751. Most games of this type require a relatively large number of parts, some of which are movable, and this tends to render such games expensive and/or unreliable. The simpler games of this type, however, are not particularly versatile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy which serves as a relatively inexpensive and sturdy projectile amusement device, and also can be used as a toy top and/or a bath toy.